The Viking and the Snow Queen
by fanfictionmakermachine
Summary: Hiccup didn't know what to expect when he was invited to represent Berk at Queen Elsa's coronation in Arendelle, but what he certainly didn't expect was to fall in love with the Queen herself. Elsa's hidden powers were a close second. Cover image by Jan-Jane on Deviantart
1. The Invitation

**Author's Note: I am deeply saddened by the lack of Hiccelsa(HiccupxElsa) stories on this site, so I'm trying to help this cause a bit by writing one. This will mainly follow the storyline of Frozen, with Hiccup being present, representing Berk at Elsa's coronation. There will be some elements from HTTYD, like the prologue. I hope you will enjoy this story and I also hope to raise the popularity of this pairing with this, even if only a little. So, without further ado, let's get this started.**

**Summary: Hiccup didn't know what to expect when he was invited to represent Berk at Queen Elsa's coronation in Arendelle, but what he certainly didn't expect was to fall in love with the Queen herself. Elsa's hidden powers were a close second.**

**Pairings: HiccupxElsa and some KristoffxAnna.**

**Prologue**

It was an average day on the Island of Berk. The skies were clean, the sun was shining, though the temperature was still sub-zero, and Dragons were soaring through the air. Most notably were the five dragons of the Berk Dragon Academy.

As usual, the riders of Berk finished their daily training routine with a little race around the island, and as usual, the winner turned out to be either Hiccup and Toothless, or Astrid and Stormfly, as the two pairs were greatly ahead of the others.

''Ready to give up, Hiccup?'' Astrid quipped as they were soaring next to eachother.

''As if!'' came the reply. ''Come on, bud! Let's show these arrogant women the consequences of underestimating a Night Fury!'' The black dragon roared in approval as they icreased their speed, with Astrid and Stormfly doing the same. Neither of them would stand losing to the other. Ever since their relationship came to an ending, they have become fierce rivals in dragon training.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup slyly as she whispered something into her dragon's ear. Hiccup was confused by this, which quickly turned to shock as Stormfly lunged her spiky tail towards him. Hiccup gasped as he only barely managed to avoid the stike. He let out a reliefed sigh, only to gasp once more as he saw a large rock appearing in front of them. They have managed to avoid it, but weren't at all pleased to see that this little distraction gave the other duo quite a bit of adventage.

''So that's how you wanna play.'' Hiccup uttered. As Astrid and Stormfly were soaring towards the finish line, the academy, Hiccup noticed a large branch on the side of a cliff they were flying towards. He allowed an evil smile to crawl onto his face.

''Toothles...'' the dragon seemed to think the exactly same thing, as he shot a plasma blast towards the branch. As the blast impacted with the branch, it fell of the cliff, exactly towards the currently leading pair. Astrid noticed it, but appearantly didn't have time to react as the branch hit her dragon and they hit the water with a huge splash.

Hiccup gasped at what he had just done. ''ASTRID!'' He instructed his dragon to softly land on the now floating branch, as it was massive enough to support them. ''Astrid!'' he called, but no reply came. Moments later the duo reappeared, bursting out of the water with great speed and flying towards the island. Hiccup was dumbfounded and only came back to reality when he heard Astrid shouting, ''SUCKER!''

It took Hiccup a few moments to take in that he was tricked, and when he did, all he could do was smacking his forehead.

Hiccup and Toothless has arrived back to the academy with displeasure. As Hiccup hopped off of his dragon, he was almost immediately greeted by a triumphantly grinning Astrid.

''That was low. Even from you.'' was the boy's comment on the stunt pulled by the blond.

''This from the guy who wanted to knock me out with a falling branch as I was flying over the ocean.'' came Astrid's unimpressed reply.

''Hey, you wanted to play dirty. You tried to knock me down, because you knew there was no way Stormfly could match Toothless in speed.'' Hiccup accused.

''Maybe, maybe not.'' Astrid shrugged. ''But in the end it was enough from me to take advantage from one of men's biggest truth.''

''Which is?''

''No men can think straight, when they see a damsel in distress. Even if that damsel is not really in distress.'' Astrid grinned and walked away. Hiccup crossed his arms and frowned, while Toothless growled. Hiccup couldn't blame his friend. This woman was absolutely infuriating.

'Our relationship's ending was the best thing that's ever happened to me.' he thought. Now don't get him wrong, he didn't hate her, but she could really get under his skin. They have broken up two years ago, because they came to the mutually agreed point that their relationship wasn't getting anywhere. And strangely, Hiccup felt better and more relaxed around her after that. He had even managed to overcome his awkwardness. But then he and Astrid started rivaling in dragon training, and then in everything else. He can recall one time when Astrid made two cups of her now infamous yaknog and offered one for him to drink with her, as she was well aware of how he, or anyone else for that matter couldn't stand it. His mouth tasted like dung for two weeks, but the triumphant feeling of beating her in yaknog drinking, as well as the disbelieved look on her face when he slammed his empty cup on the table after finishing totally worth it.

And as Hiccup could improve himself physically in the past five years, he could also compete with her in some phisical challenges, including arm-wrestling, archery, or axe throwing. Though in the latter, Hiccup doubted anyone could best Astrid. She had years of practicing on unfortunate trees in her pinkie.

But still, dragon training was like the ultimate showdown between the two. And losing a race, like Hiccup did was something he did not take easily.

Eventually, Hiccup decided to walk home from the academy, instead of flying to cool off a bit. Toothless followed closely.

When he arrived to the village, he was greeted by Gobber, who seemed to notice his grim expression.

''Have you lost a race to Astrid?'' he asked.

''No, I was nearly knocked off my dragon, crashed into a rock, tricked by Astrid to think I killed her, then lost the race.'' he replied bluntly. Gobber sighed. He kinda missed the old days, when the two were actually getting along.

''You know, Hiccup, your rivalry with her is going to get one of you killed someday.''

''Preferably her.'' Hiccup murmured, hoping Gobber wouldn't hear, but that wasn't the case, as Gobber's prothestic hand connected sharply with the back of his head. ''Ok, ok, I was only joking.'' he said, rubbing his head.

''Don't joke with something like that.'' he scolded. ''By the way, your father wants to talk to you.''

It was Hiccup's turn to sigh. He wasn't in the mood for a father-son talk with the chief right now, but what could he do.

''Thanks.'' he told Gobber, as he walked away to the direction of the chief's house. Gobber only shook his head as he went to return to his duties.

Hiccup entered the house and saw his father sitting at the kitchen table. He walked up to him. ''Hi, dad. Did you want to talk to me?''

Stoic looked up at him. ''Ah, yes, son. Take a seat.'' Hiccup did so.

''Hiccup,'' Stoic began. ''Have you heard of the kingdom of Arendelle?''

''No, should I have?'' Hiccup asked dryly. Stoic ignored the question and continued.

''As you know, vikings used to raid other tribes and kingdoms for centuries. Some kingdoms have created treaties with us to keep them from getting raided. Arendelle was one of them. Our relationship with them in recent years however improved greatly. So much that we actually made an alliance with them a few years ago.''

''This is great, dad, but what does it have to do with me?'' Hiccup asked, not sure where his father was getting at with this.

''I was about to get to that.'' Stoic replied. ''Sadly, the King and Queen of Arendelle passed away three years ago, while getting into a storm with their ship on the sea. Their eldest daughter has come to the age where she can be officially crowned as the new Queen of Arendelle, and to celebrate this they will hold a ball and they have invited you to represent Berk.''

''Me?'' Hiccup asked, a little confused. ''As in, directly me?''

''That's right. This is a great opportunity to strengthen our bonds with Arendelle.''

''And when is the ball?''

''In three days. But the travel will only take one.''

''And this new Queen... what is she like?''

Stoic raised an eyebrow at this. ''Hiccup, if you're thinking about getting a new girlfriend, I don't think you should go for a queen.'' Hiccup's eyes widened and he jumped up.

''Gods, dad, no! I was only asking! Besides I'm not ready for a new relationship! Let alone with a woman I don't even know!'' Stoic let out a hearty chuckle.

''Relax, son. You don't have to marry her. Just go there, greet her, congratulate her and that's that. As for what is she like, no one really knows. The word is that she is very standoffish. All we know is her name, Elsa.''

''Elsa.'' Hiccup repeated. 'This is a pretty name.' he thought. ''So let me get this straight. I go down to Arendelle in two days, shake hands with the new queen, enjoy a ball and come back.'' Stoic nodded. ''Alright. Is there anything else?''

''No, that was all.'' the chief said. Hiccup nodded and left his seat.

He spent the rest of the day wondering what would this journey hold for him. After all, he would travel to a land where had never been before. Questions kept surfacing in his mind. What was Arendelle like? How different was it from Berk? Were there any dragons? And what was the queen like. This question didn't stop bothering him. He was curious about this Queen Elsa and he didn't know why, but he looked forward to meeting her.

-Two days later-

''Are you ready, bud.'' Hiccup asked his reptilian companion, who roared in approval. They were standing at the docks, ready to start their trip to Arendelle. His father, Gobber and the other riders all came to say goodbye to him. Stoic came up to them.

''Have a nice trip, son. And please, don't cause any trouble.'' Hiccup rolled his eyes.

''I'm not a kid anymore dad.''

''Stay safe, Hiccup.'' Gobber said as he pulled Hiccup into a hug.

''Come on, people!'' Hiccup complained. ''I'm only leaving for two days. Not two years. I'll be back.''

''Yeah, but we'll miss you.'' Gobber said, releasing him.

''Right back at you.'' Hiccup replied. ''And Astrid, stay sharp because when I get back, I want a rematch.'' the blond only smiled and nodded.

''I'll hold you to that.''

Hiccup nodded back and he hopped onto Toothless. He waved on last goodbye to his friends and after it was returned, Toothless jumped into the air and the duo took flight.

''Arendelle, here we come.'' Hiccup said as they flew towards the their destination.

**Author's Note: Well, here it is. The prologue at least. So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flamers will be ignored.**

**The next chapter will be more about Elsa, but they will meet and will find each other to be surprisingly pleasant company, until an unfortunate revelation. I think all of you know what I'm talking about.**

**Don't know when the next chapter will be done, but I'll do my best. Until then, take care.**


	2. Not So Good First Impressions

**Author's Note: Greetings everyone! Wow! It has been only a week since I've posted this story and you guys already made me happy with your reviews. I am very happy that this story was well received and I got a lot of positive feedback.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/favourited me or started to follow my story and me. That was my first true fanfic, but some of you already added me to their favourite authors. I'm both surprised and honoured.**

**I'm especially happy for the review of Ipods-and-buds-1239, seeing as I'm a huge fan and eager follower of his story "Band of Misfits: Taking Flight" Thank you for your review, I'm happy you like my story.**

**So, without further ado, let's get this chapter started.**

**Chapter 1**

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." Princess Elsa of Arendelle repeated for the millionth time in her life. "Don't let it show."

The last time when she can recall being this nervous was the night of the accident thirteen years ago. The night when she almost killed her beloved sister with her magical ice powers, the night when her isolation began. The isolation to prevent her from hurting her sister – or anyone else – again. Thirteen years of being locked up in her room all by herself.

And Anna's constant pleadings to come out and play with her didn't make it any easier. It broke her heart to hear her knocking on the door and asking to come out, and it took all of her willpower to refuse it. But she had to stay inside. For her sister's sake. Untill she could learn to controll her powers, it was too risky.

How she wished her parents were still alive. They were her last connections to the world. Not only that, but it would be so much easier to go through all of this with them by her side. They always did their best to try and help their daughter as much as they could. Gods, how she missed them.

After they died in that storm on the sea, she was all alone. And it was very hard. Anna had stopped knocking on her door ever since then. The last time she heard them knock was the night of the funeral. The funeral of her parents, to which no matter how much she wanted to attend to, could not.

And that was three years ago. Three years have passed and the day she dreaded has arrived. The day of her coronation. After her 21st birthday, she was old enough to be crowned as the new queen of Arendelle. After thirteen years of isolation, she had to show herself in company again. And not just any company. There would be rotalities from all over the kingdoms, if she loses controll, if they find out... she didn't even want to think about it.

She couldn't let the negative thoughts to distract her. She had to concentrate. "Conceal, don't feel, conceal don't feel. Don't let them know."

Meanwhile, a few rooms away, another royality from the family was awaiting this day with different emotions.

Princess Anna was absolutely enthusiastic to finally get in touch with touch with the world again. Much like her sister, she had taken her part of the thirteen years of being locked up in the castle. One day her parents suddenly decided to lock down the castle and her sister shut her out of her life. She asked her parents about the reason several times, but the only answer she got was that it was for the best and she will understand when she gets older.

Well she had gotten older. By thirteen years, but she still didn't understand. But it didn't matter right now. This day would be hers. Today she will be free, today she would see people again, including her sister. She just couldn't wait to see her again. After thirteen years, she would see her sister again.

And she might also have a chance to find herself a charming prince. There will be young, handsome princes from all over the kingdoms. If she was lucky, she might just catch one.

There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this day for her. Today will be hers.

Meanwhile a certain viking-dragon duo were soaring above the ocean, towards Arendelle. Hiccup got the necessary information about the kingdom's whereabout, after half a day of traveling, he noticed the dozens of ships sailing into the same direction. It didn't take a cartographic genius to figure out they were heading towards Arendelle. The queen's coronation was a serious attendance after all. From then on all they had to do was following the ships. But from a safe distance, of course. They didn't need any attention. A big, black dragon tailing the ships would be misunderstandable.

After a few hours, their destination came into sight, the kingdom of Arendelle. Hiccup observed it curiously. Just like he thought, it was very different from Berk. The houses were bigger, the streets were paved and more well-built, it was obvious that the people took good care of their town. Unlike Berk. You know, old village, all new buildings.

But what really caught Hiccup's attention was the castle. It was a magneficent sight to behold. Before going back to Berk, he had to take some sketches of it.

However, he hasn't come for sightseeing. He had a freshly crowned queen to meet. But first he had to take care of a little more difficut matter. He had to land Toothless somewhere where he can stay hidden. From the lack of dragon encounnters he had on his way, he guessed that peope around here weren't used to dragons. And while Berk's dragons weren't exactly a secret anymore, it was better to be safe than be sorry.

After exploring the area for some time, he saw a small clearing in the forest which surrounded the town. It was small, but big enough for them to land. And it was quite close to the town too. It was perfect.

"Alright, Toothless, let's land there." Hiccup instructed and his dragon slowly floated down to the clearing. Exactly after Hiccup hopped off of him, Toothless collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Even the mighty Night Furies had limits, and traveling one day without any breaks was pushing them.

As his friend slowly started to catch his breath, Hiccup stretched his muscles a bit. As much as he loved flying, one day in the saddle was rather numbing and it felt good to stand on solid ground again. Hiccup then turned to his friend.

"Alright, bud, I have to go. I know you want to come and I want you to, but these people aren't used to dragons and Thor knows how would they react if they would see you. You need to stay here and stay low. Can you do that?" Toothless seemed slightly annoyed by this. He didn't like the idea of being left alone in an unknown forest, and he liked the idea of his human wondering out on his own even less. Knowing Hiccup, he would probably get himself into a life threatening situation in less then ten minutes, and while he did get more capable of defending himself, he was still unsure of what would happen to him

"Toothless..." Hiccup crossed his arms and frowned at his dragon. Toothless rolled his eyes and reluctantly nodded. "Good." Hiccup walked over to the saddle and took of a medium sized basket which was strapped to the side of it. He put it on the ground and opened it and Toothless' eyes lit up. It was a basket full of fish.

"You have to get back all that energy that you used to get here somehow." Hiccup smiled. Toothless licked his lips and dug into the basket. In his eating frenzy, he didn't even hear Hiccup walking off.

Hiccup was full of excitement. Seeing such a great kingdom is going to be a whole new experience. But at the same time, he was rather nervous too. Everyone who attended the coronation arrived on ships. He even saw the welcoming party at the docks from Toothless. People might find strange that he just appeared out of nowhere. He had to come up with something to say when he was asked that why didn't they see him at the docks.

But right now, he was too busy exploring the town. The ball will only take place after Elsa was officially crowned, so he had some time. He walked around the town, admiring everything it had to offer. The market, the town square, the church. Everything was beautiful. He wanted to savour the time he spent here, after all, you don't get to see buildings like that on Berk.

Thankfully, people either didn't notice or didn't care that he wasn't at the docks. No one had asked him about how did he get to Arendelle, or where did he come from. Heck, they didn't even ask him about his prothestic leg.

He was currently strolling along the shore, looking at the sea. Elsa's coronation was only half an hour away, so he decided to take a relaxing walk before it. He didn't know why, but the sight of the ocean always calmed him. And he needed it, because he became a little nervous of that he didn't know how to act at an event like that.

Being a viking, Hiccup never really saw royalities before. He didn't know how they beheaved, how did they talk to each other, he already ran a thousand scenarios through his mind to greet the queen, but none of them seemed good enough. He wished he could see some royalities, so he could see how they act around other people.

He should have been more careful about what he wished for.

**THUMP**

In the next moment, Hiccup found himself on the ground, feeling as if someone had hit him with a wooden hammer. As he rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain, he slowly stood up and heard an angry voice.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Hiccup turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw a young girl with strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and freckled face. She had her hair in a bun and wore a green dress.

Hiccup's eyes widened. He was walking alongside the shore, admiring the sea, then this girl runs into him with such a force that most viking girls would be jealous of and he was the bad guy?! "Me?! You were the one who knocked me over like a raging boar!"

Anna wasn't at all pleased. She had gotten out of the castle for the first time in forever **(Clever little pun, huh?)**, and the first person she had come across was this clumsy, rude caveman. She will not be put down by the likes of him.

"Because you weren't watching your step! Look, I've been awaiting this day for a long time and I don't want someone like you to ruin it for me with being all smartipants!"

"Well, I'd be more than happy to leave you alone and not bother you for the rest of my life, so bye." Hiccup was about to walk away, but was stopped by the Anna's coughing.

"Excuse me! I'm waiting for an apology!" Hiccup turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She was expecting an apology after knocking him over? Well, she can wait for that.

"Then you're going to be standing there for a while." he said dryly and went on his way.

Anna was extremely upset. Just who did this guy think he was? She started to run after him to give him a piece of her mind, but this time she was the one who was knocked over by someone. The sound of this impact did not avoid Hiccup's ears and he turned to see Anna stumble into a small rowboat on the edge of the port. His lips curled up into a small smile, seeing her falling into the water below would have been very satisfying, however, this sadistic pleasure was taken from him, as a horse's leg pulled the boat back to the shore. Well, she didn't fall into the water, but her trying to get that bucket that fell onto her head off was still an amusing sight for Hiccup.

Anna on the other hand wasn't amused. "Hey..."

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" asked the owner of the horse that knocked her over. He was a young man in a regal suit, with brown hair and green eyes. He was rather handsome and probably wasn't older than her, Anna was now amused.

"Hi." Every anger in her body suddenly vanished. "No, I'm not hurt. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The young man asked as he got off of his horse and offered Anna a hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anna assured him as she accepted it without hesitation.

"Oh, thank goodness." The man smiled. The two of them got lost in each other's eyes with light smiles on their faces as Hiccup watched it from a few feet afar. So, he got knocked over by this girl and she nearly bites his head off, but when a handsome guy on a horse almost knocks her into the sea, she falls head over heels for him? 'In that case, maybe I'll try to push the queen off a balcony and pull her back.' he thought with a mental chuckle.

After a few moments in awkward silence, the man broke the ice. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." he introduced himself.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna replied.

"Bored future chief Hiccup of Berk." Hiccup mumbled to himself, but Anna managed to hear it and sent him a dirty look. But then Hiccup's eyes widened in realization. 'D...Did she just say... Arendelle?' Hiccup was horrified by the thought. 'Almighty Thor in Asgard, please let the queen NOT be like her.'

"I would like to officially apologize for hitting you with my horse," Hans apologized. "and for everything that happened after."

"No. You don't have to... I'm... I'm not a princess like that."

'WHAT?! YOU WERE DEMANDING AN APOLOGY FROM ME TWO MINUTES AGO!' Hiccup mentally screamed. He really didn't like this girl.

"I mean... my sister would have been like 'yeesh', but luckily for you I'm different." Anna said sweetly.

"Is that so?" Hans asked.

'Like hel, it is!' Hiccup thought. The two of them kept staring at eachother, untill something in Anna's mind clicked. The coronization was gonna start soon.

"Uh, I have to go now." She siad awkwardly to Hans. "See you later." She made her way past Hiccup, but the viking adressed her.

"I thought you were waiting for my apology." He called after her. Anna stopped dead in her trucks, then turned around and growled at Hiccup.

"Urgh, go get stuffed!" with that, she turned around and walked off to the direction of the church.

"Sincerely, the same to you." He mumbled. He then sighed and started to rub the bridge of his nose. "Why do women hate me?"

Hans walked up to him. "Well, with an attitude like that, it's no wonder." He then leaned to him and whispered. "And no offense meant, mate. But being crippled isn't exactly an adventage with the ladies either." He whispered, while pointing at his prothestic leg. Hiccup looked upand gave him a dirty look.

Hans looked down to his feet, when he heard a soft 'thump' from below, and he saw that he was standing in the rowboat, which he pulled back Anna from, with Hiccup's prothestic placed on the edge of it. Hiccup then mustered up all the strength he got and used his metal leg to kick the boat of the edge of the port.

"Oh, no." Was all Hans could react as the boat, with himself fell into the water. Hiccup smirked smugly. Hey, this guy took the pleasure of seeing Anna swimming from him, it was only fair that he had taken a bath instead. And that smirk remained on his face on his entire way to the church.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: I know, I said Hiccup was going to meet Elsa in this chapter, but I didn't want to rush things. I promise they will meet in the next one.**

**But he has met Anna instead. But I think he wishes he hadn't. I think none of you pictured the meeting between them like this. But I think it adds a little to the story to have these two at each other's throats.**

**I'm done with this chapter, yet I'm not satisfied. I'm in fact rather ashamed of myself, that I make you guys wait an entire week only to have a merely two thousand words long chapter**. **I would like you guys to help me, by telling me in the reviews, how to make these chapters longer. I want to give you chapters that worth waiting for.**

**Anyway, it is done and I hope you'll like it.**

**Read and Review, please. Untill next time, take care.**


	3. The Coronation

**Author's Note: How do you do, people? Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me better and better ideas on how should I continue this story. You guys are the best!**

**I have been considering every single scenario for future chapters. But for now, let's concentrate on this one.**

So without further ado, let's get this started.

**Chapter 2**

Hiccup never liked having too much attention. Even if he was the head of the Dragon Academy, and he was the one who they always called when there was a problem with dragons that only he could solve, he tried to have it done quickly, then not be bothered about it.

So when he was instructed to take a seat in the church and wait for the Queen's arrival, it was only natural for him to choose the one seat that was most distant from the center of the room and the mostly separated seat, which was the left side of the last booth.

The church was even more beautiful from the inside. Though it was not very large, it was very well-built. Every single plank was in the right place. The glass windows were breathtaking as well. Hiccup was actually surprised that he was welcomed so nicely in a church, since Vikings were considered paganish people among christians.

He stopped admiring it, when he was interrupted by the opening and then closing gates. He looked up and saw a surprisingly dry Prince Hans walking in. The two made eye connection for a moment, but with different expressions. In Hans' case, this was a nasty glare, in Hiccup's it was slight smile. He still has the fresh memory of kicking the stuck up prince into the bay and even after an hour, it was an extremely nice feeling.

Hans took a seat in the middle of the crowd, while he exchanged a smile with Anna, who was standing at the altar. Hiccup frowned as he caught a glimpse of her again. He hoped that not all royalties were like those two, otherwise he will die of frustration by the end of this trip.

Now that every guest had taken their seats, the only person missing was the new queen. Hiccup was really curious of her by now. His thoughts were however interrupted, when a strange, cold breeze swept across the room. Hiccup looked around, but he saw no reaction from anyone. Hiccup frowned. Either he was the only one to notice it, or he was the only one to find it strange.

And the temperature in the room continued to drop. But no one seemed to notice or care. Hiccup was used to cold, seeing as he lived on an island where it snowed for half a year, but Arendelle was warmer during the summer.

Maybe he would have stood up and left the room in distraught, if it wasn't for the sudden entrance of the queen. Hiccup looked up, and he completely forgot about the cold as his eyes widened.

Elsa was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. Her long, shiny platinum blond hair in a bun. The flawless features of her angelic face, her glistening crystal blue eyes.

Hiccup felt like had fallen into a trance as he saw this beauty walking gracefully and majestically towards the altar. He quickly snapped out of it though. He had learned that good looks weren't everything. He had fallen for Astrid because he found her beautiful, and that didn't turn out well. And that princess from the docks were quite good looking too, but considering her personality and her attitude, Hiccup felt sorry for the poor soul who was damned to marry her.

But still, he found himself more eager than ever to get to know her. As soon as this ceremony was over, every guest would go over to the castle's ballroom for a party. Hiccup was awaiting this party more than any other before in his life. He leaned back in his seat and started making plans to impress the queen. A second later eyes darted open in shock and he grimaced in disgust. Thor save him of becoming like Snotlout.

And where the heck did this cold come from?

Elsa was walking towards the altar slowly. Her face was free from any kind of emotion, while on the inside she was sweating arrows. She was trying to breath normally, while she felt like she was gonna throw up and her heart was beating so rapidly that she felt like it was gonna jump out of her chest.

She felt the eyes of everyone in the room aimed at her and it didn't lessen the pressure. But she couldn't allow herself to lose control. She needed one hundred percent of her willpower to contain her powers. 'Conceal, don't feel.' she repeated mentally.

As she reached the altar, she saw Anna. Oh, Anna. As soon as she saw her, all she wanted to do was pulling her into a hug. She was beautiful. She have grown so much. The last time she had seen her she was just a 5 years old little girl. She couldn't get over how much her sister had changed.

The time has come. The bishop has slowly put the crown onto Elsa's head

and then handed her the crown jewels. Elsa was about to reach for them, but the bishop interrupted her.

"Your highness, the gloves." he murmured to her. Terror overcame Elsa. Over the past thirteen years, never once she touched anything without her gloves. Without them, anything she touched turned to ice in less then three seconds. She had tested her barehanded hold on a candlestick and and a box earlier today, and they suffered the same fate. But seeing as it was tradition, she didn't really have a choice.

Her hands trembled as she slowly removed the gloves, and took the crown jewels into her bare hands. She then turned to the crowd as they all rose to their feet. The bishop started a speech in latin(?), as Elsa started to notice that ice slowly started to spread on the jewels. She only barely managed to hold back a gasp. 'Conceal, don't feel.' she uttered in her head, but it didn't really help.

Thankfully, the bishop reached the end of his speech and then officially declared Elsa the new Queen of Arendelle. As he finished, Elsa immediately reached for her gloves and slid them back onto her hands.

It was over. From this moment she was officially the Queen of Arendelle. She would have liked to let out a relieved sigh, but she put on relaxed smile instead.

Hiccup was applausing for the new queen along with the other guests. Though, he couldn't help but notice that how nervous she looked at the altar. And when the bishop finished his speech, she reached for those gloves like her life depended on it. Strange.

He was starting to think that maybe this Queen Elsa was hiding something, but his suspicions were quickly forgotten when he saw her smile. As soon as she put on a smile, Hiccup felt like he could melt. She had the sweetest, prettiest smile he had ever seen.

Hiccup then gasped. He was going over to lovesick mode. Not good. The queen's gaze soon wandered into his direction and all he could do was turning his head away in embarrassment and pray that she didn't see him fawning over her.

Little did he know, she did.

After the ceremony was over, it was time for the coronation party. A ball in honor of the new queen. Elsa had no idea what was it going to be like. Before the accident she was only eight and her parents told her that she was too young to attend to one.

After she was officially announced queen, she felt oddly calm. Everything went well so far. Except with the coronation jewels. Good thing the bishop finished his speech before she turned them to ice. But after that, she felt comfortable.

She even caught the glimpse of that young brown haired man admiring her and she still remembers his embarrassed face, when he turned away. She giggled at the memory. That guy looked like a real hopeless romantic, but he was rather handsome. Maybe she could...

Elsa quickly shook her head, dismissing the thought. What was she thinking? The last thing she had time for right now was romance. Heck, after this night, she would close down the castle and go back to isolation. She would probably never see him again.

She suddenly heard Kai, announcing her to the guests. She cleared her head and slowly walked up to him. Taking a good look at the guest she relaxed. Everything was going smoothly.

But then she heard Kai announcing her sister as well. A second later, she walked in, but she stood very far from Elsa. Kai noticed this and instructed her to stand next to her sister. At first she looked kinda reluctant and nervous about this, which made Elsa feel bad. After all those years of shutting her out, she must have thought she didn't love her anymore. But she couldn't have been more wrong. She did everything to keep her safe, but she couldn't tell her that. The trolls told her head clean of the memories of her magic. She can never know.

As Kai finally managed to get Anna to stand next to her, she decided to break the ice and finally talk to her sister after thirteen years.

"Hi." She greeted her. She looked at her with a hint of confusion in her eyes. She looked around to make sure her sister was addressing her. That also hurt Elsa.

"Uh... hi." Anna greeted back nervously. Elsa saw that she needed to start building a conversation.

"You look beautiful." she complimented. Anna looked flattered.

"You look beutifuller... I mean more beautiful, you're not full, just more beautiful." Anna stuttered. Elsa giggled at that. Her sister may have changed on the outside, but inside, she was still the same old Anna.

"Thank you." she then turned her attention to the party. "So this is what ball looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna admitted. Elsa had to agree. Then her nose caught a familiar scent.

"What is this smell?" She asked as both her and Anna sniffed into the air.

"Chocolate." They said in unusion with dreamy expressions. This made them both chuckle. Elsa was having the time of her life. She was crowned, she got to talk to her sister again and they were having a good time together, talking and laughing without a care. Maybe this night won't be so bad after all.

Hiccup was about the experience the way royalties celebrated. Being a viking, he was used to partying, but he guessed that these royalties celebrated in a different way. Among kingdoms, vikings were considered uncivilized, barbaric people, and while Hiccup couldn't deny that some of the vikings he knew in Berk weren't far from this, he was always different.

Still, it would be a good idea to stay in the background and not to make too much of a fool of himself. Maybe he could learn a few things about 'civilized' behavior from the queen. He started looking around to locate her. But was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Nice armor." he heard. Hiccup turned to see a girl with short brown hair in a pink suit standing next to him. He guessed that she could have been around nineteen.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, confused. The girl gasped slightly and took on a more polite tone.

"I'm sorry, I think I should introduce myself first. I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona." she smiled.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk." Hiccup introduced himself. He expected her to make a comment about his name, but she just kept smiling at him.

"You are a viking, right?" she asked.

"What gave it away? The armor, the name, or the name of the island?" Hiccup asked, making Rapunzel chuckle.

"A little bit all of them."

"So much for avoiding attention." Hiccup murmured. "So, Rapunzel, have you met the queen already?"

"Yes." Rapunzel replied bluntly. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"And..."

"Well, she's not really one for company. She accepted our congratulations and brushed us off." Rapunzel explained on a slightly annoyed tone.

"Looks like she's kinda antisocial." Hiccup said. "I would like to make a little more of our meeting, than a simple 'Hi, congratulations on becoming queen, bye.' The travel wasn't just a walk to the neighbor."

"Tell me about it." Rapunzel rolled her eyes." But the party is good enough. My husband and I was about to join the dance floor."

"There you are, blondie!" they heard someone approaching. They looked to their side to see a brown haired man in a blue suit walking up to them. "I have been looking for you everywhere. Don't disappear like that."

"I'm fine, Eugene. You worry too much." Rapunzel said as she put an arm around Eugene's waist, while he put his over her shoulder and they shared a kiss. Hiccup wasn't really one for romantic affections after his break up with Astrid, but he didn't gross out. Probably because he was still trying to figure out Eugene's nickname for his wife.

"Blondie?" he asked. But she has brown hair.

"Yes. I used to have blond hair. And longer." Rapunzel told him. Hiccup was about to say something, but Rapunzel cut him off. "Don't ask." she deadpanned. Hiccup decided to leave it to be. It was probably better this way.

"Anyway, Hiccup, meet my husband, Eugene Fitzherbert. Eugene, Hiccup Haddock III of Berk." she introduced them to each other.

"That's an interesting name." Eugene said as they shook hands. "Is it vi..."

"Yes, it's viking!" Hiccup snapped. "We vikings give stupid names to our children to scare off trolls and goblins. Could we please get over that?"

Eugene backed away slightly, with an uneasy look on his face. "Damn it, Rapunzel. Why do you always befriend mentals?" he muttered to his wife. Rapunzel chuckled and shook her head.

"Hiccup, could you please stop scaring my husband?" she asked.

"That's the first time someone asks me something like that." Hiccup said. "So, you two are off to the dance floor?"

"Yeah. It's time to find out if all those weeks of practice was able to make Eugene a good dancer." Rapunzel quipped with a mischievous look on her face. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"You saw me dancing before. I AM a good dancer." he said with a fake hurt expression as he crossed his arms. "And could you please stop embarrassing me in front of every stranger?" Rapunzel laughed.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Grumpyface, you know I'm just teasing you." she told her husband. Eugene turned his back on his wife, still pretending to be insulted, but there was a slight smile curling up on the right side of his face. Hiccup however had no desire to be part of this conversation any longer, decided to leave the lovebirds to be and slipped away unnoticed. He came to see Queen Elsa, not to listen to a royal couple's sweet talk.

"Anyway, do you have a partner, maybe you could..." Rapunzel began as she turned to the viking teen, only to see that he slipped away. Rapunzel's expression quickly changed from shocked to offended.

"Some people just have no manners." she said.

"What do you expect from a viking?" Eugene said jokingly. "Besides, we don't need him to see the things we're gonna do for the rest of the night." he whispered sweetly to his wife as he put his arms around his wife's waist. Rapunzel smiled as a blush appeared on her face, as she let her husband leading him towards the dance floor.

Hiccup went back to looking for the queen. He tried to stay low, as he really wanted to avoid another awkward conversation with another royal couple. However, considering his suit, this would seem impossible. After a few minutes, he found himself a corner in the back of the ballroom, where he could remain unnoticed.

He continued to look around the room to find Elsa. After seeing her for the first time, he could certainly realize her in any crowd. She was truly beautiful. A woman whose sight was not so easily missed.

Looking onto the dance floor, he saw the couple from Corona he had encountered earlier, though he tried to ignore that. He saw a bunch of other royalties dancing, chatting or doing whatever royalties do on a prom like this.

And then, Hiccup saw something, that made his lips curl into a huge grin, and if he hadn't been in a crowd of royal people, he would have fallen to the floor with laughter. He saw Princess Anna of Arendelle, or 'the annoying redhead' as he grew to call her, toddling on the dance floor in the company of a really old looking man, whose dance moves – if they were actually dance move – were so wild and energetic, that Anna not only didn't have time to react to them, but she also, rather clumsily tried to do some dancing on her own, but her efforts were in vain, as the old man kept constantly stepping on her feet and pushing her off balance. She had almost fallen a couple times.

Oh how Hiccup wished he could cherish this sight for the rest of the night, but he still had to meet the queen. As his thoughts went on, he was suddenly hit by a cold breeze again. He turned his head into the direction where it came from, and he saw her.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle stood in her glory in that beautiful regal dress. Hiccup was stunned by her beauty, but he quickly pulled himself together. He could not allow himself to slip up. This was not Astrid, he could not stutter or mumble when he talked to her, but if what Rapunzel said was true, then she wouldn't bother herself with him for long.

'Well, too bad, your majesty.' he thought to himself. He would not allow himself to be brushed off so easily. After all, he was a viking. And vikings had stubbornness issues.

With a confident smile, Hiccup made his way towards the queen. But as he walked nearer and nearer, he couldn't help, but feel more and more nervous. Well, he may be a viking, but he was still Hiccup. He was never good with woman. And as he was about to face the queen, there was only one thing he could think of. 'Thor, give me strength.'

**AN: Well, here it is. Hiccup is about to meet Queen Elsa. Will he be able to brush her off her feet, or will he make a complete idiot out of himself. Find out in the next chapter.**

**In the meantime, I have listed a few of my story ideas on my profile. Feel free to check them out and give me your opinion about them. And please tell me which one do you think I should do after this one.**

**This was fanfictionmakermachine, signing out. Take care of yourselves.**


	4. The Prom and New Feelings

**AN: Here it is, guys. I know I mad you wait and I'm sorry. But I tried my best to make it worth it. Let's hope I didn't fail.**

**Chapter 3**

Queen Elsa was a little displeased at the moment. Maybe little wasn't entirely fitting. She was really displeased, yeah, that pretty much covered it.

She finally got to see her sister again and everything was going well, until the Duke of Weselton showed up and asked for a dance. Elsa wasn't one for dancing, so he offered him a dance with Anna. She felt bad about it and everytime Anna glanced into her direction, she gave her an apologetic look, mixed with a slight chuckle.

Ever since then, she was struck there to meet with other royalties and accept their regards. It wasn't exactly her idea of a good time, but it gave her a nice feeling inside. Being around so many people made her feel like she was part of the world again. She was among other, real-life people again and nothing went wrong. Everything was perfect. She has almost completely forgot about her powers.

And when she laid her eyes on _him_, every feeling of displeasure and bad memories have vanished into nothing. She even managed to forget her stupid powers.

Here he was. Standing a few meters away from her was that handsome young man who she remembered from the church. Who was staring at her with a lovestruck gaze and turned away, blushing when he saw that she noticed him staring.

He was even more handsome from close. He was tall and well-toned, probably in his early twenties. He had brown hair and deep green eyes, which Elsa got lost in the second she looked into them. And were those freckles on his face?

He wore a rather odd looking outfit, which wasn't really suitable for a royal ball. It looked more like a battle armor, but Elsa didn't seem to mind. It wasn't his clothes that she was interested in. She blushed scarlet red at what she was thinking and she mentally slapped herself. 'Get a grip, Elsa!' she yelled at herself in her head. 'You aren't supposed to fall in love with someone you only saw.' She calmed down and pulled herself together. She can't allow herself to show any kind of nervousness around these people.

Hiccup was finally about to come face-to-face with Queen Elsa of Arendelle. He shivered. Just looking at this goddess made him feel all squishy on the inside. The thought of going near to her and actually talk to her made him more nervous than ever. He tried to pull himself together. 'Concentrate! Don't be an idiot.' But he couldn't help it. Elsa was breathtakingly beautiful.

Further thoughts didn't make it to his mind, because the queen turned her gaze on him. Hiccup froze. But he knew that he can't allow himself to embarrass himself and his tribe in front of a queen. No matter how beautiful this woman was, no matter uneasy she made Hiccup feel, no matter how much she could make him melt with only one smile. He had to stay cool. He shook himself mentally. 'For Asgard's sake, man, don't mess up.' There were much at stake, Berk's relationship with Arendelle, the reputation of his people, his pride... no, wait, scratch that. That was already beyond repair, thanks to his ex-girlfriend.

So he stood before the queen, filled with confidence and gave it his best shot.

"Good evening, your... uh, your" Hiccup cursed in his head, he wasn't used to this. "...mashesty." he stammered nervously.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I believe the word you're looking for is, majesty." she corrected, but she couldn't help but chuckle mentally at his misspelling. Meanwhile, the viking was hitting himself in his head.

'There you go, idiot. You've managed to ruin this entire conversation the first time you opened your big mouth, what a fantastic first impression.' he thought. Neverthless, he had to save, while it wasn't too late.

"I... uh, I'm sorry you're right, your majesty. I'm sorry." He burst out in nervousness. "It's my bad, this is the first time I meet a queen and my tongue slipped. It... It's not like your mashy, not at all, you're gorgeus... uh, wait, what?" Hiccup realized what he just said and hoped he didn't worsen the situation.

Elsa tried to remain stoic, but after seeing his nervous outburst, she couldn't hold it back anymore. She chuckled softly at the young viking's nervousness. And she decided to accept the compliment.

Hiccup would have been saddened, embarrassed and maybe a little bit offended, when the queen laughed at him, if he wouldn't have been to busy admiring her sweet, angelic voice. Even her laughter was more beautiful than the sweetest melody he had ever heard.

Elsa stopped chuckling and decided to be formal again. "I accept your apology, and thank you for the compliment." she told him. 'You don't look too bad yourself.' She added in her head. Hiccup was glad he didn't mess up too bad.

"Uh..." Hiccup tried to form words, but found himself unable to do so. Elsa saw that he was nervous beyond limits and had no idea what to say. She smiled slightly, she didn't really mind. In fact, she looked kinda cute, like a lost puppy. She decided to prevent him from further embarrassing himself and help him out a bit.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." she introduced herself to give this conversation a push.

"Uh, Hiccup..." he started, but before he could continue, Elsa interrupted him.

"Gesundheit." Hiccup narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You didn't let me finish." he spoke calmly for the first time since he met her. Elsa chuckled again.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't miss it." she laughed, and was happy when she saw that Hiccup was smiling slightly too.

"Anyway, as I said, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk and I came to wish you a long, peaceful and glorious reign in the name of my people." he said as he slightly bowed. He then had a wild idea. He took the queen's right hand into his own and planted a soft kiss on it. Though the fabric of her gloves slightly disturbed him, he thought it would be a good start to win Elsa's affection.

Elsa was shocked to say the least. No one had given her such an affectionate gesture before. Though, that may have had something to do with the fact that she had been isolated from the world for the past thirteen years, but still, this charming, young man had managed to make her blush after this. For the second time that day. Elsa decided that she liked the company of Hiccup and the affection he was showing her.

"Thank you for your regards, Prince Hiccup." she smiled.

"Actually, I'm not a prince." Hiccup said, scratching his left forearm. "I'm just the future chief of my viking tribe."

Elsa was surprised to hear this. She would have never guessed that he was a viking. He was polite and awkward. She didn't picture vikings that way.

"So, what would you have me address you as?" Elsa asked.

"I guess, just Hiccup will be fine." he answered. He was feeling very awkward that he was talking to a queen so casually, but everything seemed to work greatly. Elsa smiled. She was happy that she had found someone who she could talk to so casually. It would help her ease the tension.

"Alright, and Hiccup?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Elsa didn't believe she was actually doing this, but she didn't see any reason not to. She gulped and said,

"You can call me Elsa."

Hiccup was caught off guard by this. "I don't think that would be appropriate." he told her. Elsa just smiled. Damn, that smile!

"It's alright, Hiccup. It will ease the tension between us."

"I don't know..." Hiccup said as he rubbed the back of his head, however, Elsa wouldn't have it.

"Hiccup, as the Queen of Arendelle, I order you to call me Elsa." she said on a stern voice, but Hiccup could hear the playfulness in it. He decided to play along.

"As you wish, your majesty."

"What did I just tell you?" Elsa asked, this time with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Ok, as you wish, Elsa."

"That's better." Elsa said, glad that she was able to create a friendly mood around them.

The two just stood there and stared at each other for a few moments. Elsa looked away and frowned, just when she thought the awkwardness was gone, here came an awkward silence. Hiccup thought the same and decided to break the ice.

"Uh, would you... by any chance, maybe... honour me with a... dance?" he stuttered. He didn't believe he had the guts to ask her that. Elsa was unsure. As much as dancing wasn't her thing, she could imagine herself with him on the dance floor. She was very tempted to say yes, she wanted to say yes, but she was just not in the mood for dancing.

"Uh, maybe later, Hiccup." she answered. Hiccup let out a disappointed 'oh', but it was not because Elsa didn't want to dance, but because she wanted to later. Don't get him wrong. He would love to dance with her, but he had absolutely no idea how to. Ballroom dancing lessons were not something you could receive on Berk 24/7. But he wasn't about to give up.

"Then how about a little stroll in the moonlight? I heard the royal gardens are beautiful. Would you show me?" he asked on a flirty tone, which Elsa failed to notice, but she was interested. She had already greeted every guest and had nothing to do, so she decided to accept. But something inside her told her, more like screamed at her to refuse it. Something told her that she shouldn't get too close to him, but she couldn't remember the exact reason.

"I would love to, Hiccup." she admitted and gestured to him to follow her. Hiccup did a cheer in his head. 'Does this count as a date?' he wondered. 'You bet, it is!' a voice shouted to him. Hiccup identified it as his confidence.

They left the ballroom quietly, without anyone noticing that the queen left and headed to the royal gardens. As they were walking in silence, Hiccup was wondering about the possible options of further charming Elsa. So far, he has managed to make her laugh(though it was because of his clumsiness), compliment her looks without being slapped and the queen was insisting that he calls her by her name, so he must be doing something right.

His thinking was however interrupted, when he suddenly slipped and fell to the floor. Elsa heard the impact he made on the floor and turned around to make sure he was alright.

"Are you alright?" she asked him with concern. Hiccup managed to get onto his feet, but fell over again.

"Why is the floor so slippy?" he asked with annoyance. He noticed that the floor was still wet, which caused him to slip. "This floor is so wet that the entire fleet of Berk could sail over it. I have to believe your maids don't do their job well." he told her, earning another chuckle. Hiccup smiled. Making her laugh with his wit was far more satisfying, than having her laugh at him for stuttering nonesense.

"Actually, the maids did what they had to do. You see, my sister often gets a room with the floor wet and slippery, so she could skate. She has a thing for it, but since it's summer, we don't have a lots of ice for this purpose." Elsa explained. Hiccup's eyes narrowed in anger. This was the second time this day he met with the ground because of the annoying redhead.

"Need some help?" Elsa asked as she reached to help him up. However, she backed away with a horrified gasp with her hands over her mouth. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Elsa shakingly pointed at Hiccup's left feet. Hiccup looked over there to see that it wasn't there. At first, he didn't understand what the bog deal was, he got used to his prothestic, but then it dawned upon him that Elsa may have not seen a man with substituable limps before.

"Oh, that? Don't freak out, just an old battle scar." he told her, hoping that it was enough to calm her. Appearantly, it wasn't.

"H-how, where, when... how do you... why didn't you..." as Elsa was freaking out, Hiccup recovered his prothestic and stood up.

"Elsa, please, calm down. I lost it in battle a while ago, and I didn't tell you because I didn't think it matters. No one has noticed it until now, well, except for one man." Hiccup told her, recalling the accident with Hans. Elsa eventually calmed down, but it didn't mean the sight of his missing leg didn't bother her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Sometimes, but not too badly." Hiccup didn't really like dwelling on the past, especially on a past like his, so he decided to change the subject. "I believe we were on our way to the gardens." Elsa smiled and nodded, she didn't want to bother Hiccup with something he wasn't comfortable with.

"Yeah, let's go." with that the two continued their way.

If Hiccup wanted to be honest with himself, he wasn't really interested in the garden, but if he could spend some time alone with Elsa, he ain't gonna complain. However, as soon as he saw the gardens, he was really astonished, it was indeed a magneficent sight.

Eventually, the two found a small bench and settled down.

"So, Hiccup," Elsa started. "tell me a little about you."

"Well, there isn't much to tell. I was born in the cold little island of Berk. It's twelve day north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. We have fishing, hunting and the charming view of the sunsets, but certain pests used to be a problem." he told her.

"What pests?" Elsa asked curiously. Hiccup thought for a moment. Should he tell her about the dragons? Most viking tribes knew about them, but he wasn't too sure about kingdoms. In the end, he decided to reveal a few informations.

"Dragons." he replied. Elsa was stunned.

"Come again?"

"You heard me, dragons. The big flying, fire-breathing lizards from the story books your mother read you when you were a kid."

At the mention of her mother reading stories to her, a slight pain entered her heart. The last time that happened was when she was seven. But she was slightly more interested in what Hiccup had to say.

"And do you expect me to believe it?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Believe it or not, Berk has been at war with dragons for more than three hundred years. They raided us and took our animals, burnt down our village a couple times and killed a lot of vikings."

"Ok," Elsa said. "Let's pretend I believe you. How did Berk deal with these dragons."

"How do Vikings deal with enemies?" Hiccup asked rhetorically. "We fought them. I was dreaming about fighting dragons too. To become a great viking and fight dragons."

"And did you?" Elsa asked and Hiccup laughed.

"Not exactly. If you would have seen me five years ago, you certainly wouldn't tell that I was a viking. I was the smallest, weakest, scrawniest viking in the history. I couldn't even lift a decent sword. I wasn't destined to be a dragon slayer." he admitted sheepishly. "Anyway, we were fighting dragons for centuries, until one day, a viking showed us that dragons aren't the monsters we always believed them to be. He tamed a dragon, but not just any dragon, a Night Fury. The rarest and most fearsome dragon known to man. He trained the dragon, killed the dragon queen, made peace between vikings and dragons and the rest is history."

Elsa just sat there and after a moment of thinking, she spoke. "Tell me, Hiccup, was this viking you?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and he did what he always did when he got nervous, he started to stutter. "ME? Wha-what makes you think that? I told you... I... I was just a nuisance to my people. Do you know what they used to call me? Hiccup the Useless. Do you think that me... ME out of all people could have accomplished something like that?!"

Elsa laughed at Hiccup's outburst. "Calm down, I was just kidding." she told him, though the way he reacted was strange. Could it be possible that what he said was true? Hiccup sighed in slightly and sat back down.

"Well, that's mostly everything about me. But enough of the misadventures of Hiccup the Useless. Tell me about yourself."

Elsa was thinking about where should she start, but then she realized that she didn't have anything to say, because she was spending the last thirteen years of her life locked up in a room because of her powers. She couldn't tell him about that. Elsa didn't even think about them for some time now. Hiccup's company made her feel at ease and she completely forgot about her powers, but it didn't last.

"I..." Elsa started, thinking about what should she say. "I don't really have anything to say. I grew up in this castle and barely wandered out."

"You haven't been outside the castle?" Hiccup asked.

"Not that much. I guess I wasn't too interested in the world." she lied. "There isn't so many things to see out there."

Hiccup's expression suddenly became very serious, but he still spoke on a gentle voice. "That's not true, Elsa. The world is full of wonders beyond your wildest imaginations."

Elsa looked at him. "And would you like to show them to me?"

A small smile crept onto Hiccup's face. "I would be delighted to." That was it. The two got lost in each others' gaze. Hiccup couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Her platinum blond hair and crystal blue eyes were practically shining in it. He couldn't believe that something this beautiful existed. Elsa seemed to think something likewise. The way Hiccup made her feel at ease, like she had no problems at all. She felt very comfortable around him, as if he was _meant _to be by her side.

The two slowly started to lean forward. As their faces got closer, they slowly closed their eyes. Their lips were only a few inches away from each other, and then...

"Your majesty!"

Hiccup and Elsa backed away from each other with widened eyes. Both of them were in a state of shock over what was about to happen, but also a hint of frustration over being interrupted.

"Over here!" Elsa called, as she recognized the voice as Kai's. The royal family's servant entered the garden and saw the pair sitting on the bench.

"Your majesty, if I may ask, what are you doing out here?"

"I... I was just showing Mr. Haddock around the castle." Elsa told him. Luckily, Elsa's mind was working fast, so she was able to think of a godd excuse quikly.

"I see, ma'am. I merely wished to inform you that your sister requests your presence in the ballroom." Elsa nodded.

"Thank you, Kai. You can go now." The servant nodded back and left. After a few moments of awkward silence, Elsa spoke up.

"I... uh, I better go back to the party. Feel free to explore the rest of the castle, if you'd like. Now, excuse me." Elsa turned away and walked back to the party. Hiccup stood there, thinking. Maybe he could escort her back to the prom, but then he would meet the 'red demon', and the last thing he needed was a conflict in front of a whole room of royalties. But then he thought of Elsa. He didn't want to be without her for the rest of the night. Maybe, he could make something of the night. - After what happened, it was a possibility. Hiccup shook his head, waving away these thoughts and called for the queen.

"Wait!"

Elsa stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

Hiccup started to rub the back of his head and spoke. "Would you... Would you like me to escort you back?" he asked. Elsa smiled soflty.

"I would love that, thank you." if she can spend more time with Hiccup, well, she's not gonna complain. Hiccup smiled at her and accompanied her on the way back to the ballroom.

Hiccup never thought that he would ever feel this again after Astrid, but he felt like he was falling in love. And Elsa's thoughts weren't entirely different.

**AN: Well, here it is folks. Sorry for being late. I had an exam last Saturday and also a lot of schoolwork, so I didn't have much time to write.**

**But I got it done and I hope you will like it. And very few of you gave me feedback about my other story ideas at my profile. That doesn't make me happy. Not. At. All.**

**So I'll say the same thing as last time. Check them out and comment on them in PM. Thanks and until the next update, bye!**


	5. Revelations

Hiccup and Elsa have made it back to the ballroom. The party was still going on, but they paid little attention to it. They were still getting over the little moment they had back at the gardens. Elsa shuddered if she thought about what would have happened if Kai arrived a few seconds later and found them kissing. She couldn't believe herself. She was a queen now, yet she acted like a young schoolgirl and let herself get carried away by her emotions.

Hiccup was feeling embarrassed. He lost control of himself and that not only embarrassed him, but the queen as well. He was angry at himself too, he once again lost his mind because of a pretty face. Hiccup felt like hiding under a rock and not coming out until it was time for him to go back home. He could only pray that Elsa would forgive him.

The silence soon became unbearable for the young viking, so he decided to speak up.

"Uh... Elsa?" Hiccup said nervously. The queen turned to him with a soft look.

"Yes, Hiccup?" she asked. Hiccup gulped and gathered up the courage needed to bring up the subject.

"Listen, I..." Hiccup sighed, this was going to be difficult. "I would like to apologize for what happened earlier. I... I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." he said. The look on Elsa's face softened further and eventually turned into a small smile.

"It is quite alright, Hiccup. I should be the one apologizing. I was acting childish and immature." the queen confessed. She was surprised at how easy it was to open up to him. It was like she has known him for years. "But thank you."

Hiccup nodded. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Elsa. You are not immature. You are a smart, beautiful, kind young woman. You are going to make a great queen." Elsa smiled at his kind words.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" she asked after summing up everything he said. Hiccup realized that he just did, and blushed the deepest shade of red. But this time he took power on himself and spoke up with(very mild) confidence.

"I suppose I just did." Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head. "But that is just me stating a fact. You can't deny you are very beautiful, Elsa. Am I the first person to tell you this tonight?"

"Actually not." Elsa admitted. "My sister seems to think the same. As a matter of fact, she said I'm _beautifuller _than her."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Beautifuller? As a viking, I may be considered uncivilized by most people in the room, but even I know that this isn't a word." Elsa chuckled.

"Well, my sister tends to live by her own rules. Even in the field of grammar." she explained. Her face suddenly lit up, as if an idea just struck her. "You have to meet her! I have a feeling that you two are going to get along greatly."

'Hardly' Hiccup thought with a scoff. 'We aren't getting along now, and I don't think it will change anytime soon.' He then realized that the queen was waiting for a reply and he forced a smile onto his face.

"Would this be the sister who was standing by your side at the ceremony in the church?" Elsa looked at him, confused, before answering.

"Well, she's the only sister I have." she answered. Hiccup slightly frowned.

"Well, as tempting as it may sound, there is a royal couple from Corona, who I owe an apology for ditching them earlier. See you later, Elsa." Hiccup would rather listen to those two talking sweets to each other all night, than meet with that girl again. He was about to walk away, but Elsa grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Well, they have to wait. If you want to get on my good side, you have to get on my sister's too." she told him on a stern voice.

'Well then, your majesty, kill me right now.'

Elsa started dragging Hiccup by his arm, while looking for her sister, while the viking wished to be under the rock again. Even that would be more comfortable, than a meeting with Anna.

"Oh, look, there she is!" Elsa said.

"Oh, joy." Hiccup mumbled with sarcasm. Indeed, Princess Anna in the company of Prince Hans was standing on the other side of the room. Once she noticed Elsa, she happily walked up to her.

"Elsa, uh I mean... Your highness." she said as she slightly bowed. Elsa just smiled, wondering why her sister would bother with such formalities. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." she gestured to the man standing next to her.

"Your Majesty." Hans bowed his head slightly. Elsa just nodded at him to show him he aknowledged his greeting. Hiccup watched the scene with disinterest.

"And who is this young..." Anna started, but once she realized who was standing next to her sister, she frowned.

"Good evening, Princess." Hiccup greeted her with a rather distasteful look. The two just kept staring at each other, until Elsa decided to break the ice.

"Do you two already know each other?" she asked in surprise. Hiccup forced another smile onto his face.

"Yes... I believe I've had the... _pleasure._" he said, though he mentally added a dis- to the beginning of the last word.

"This is the guy you were dating at the gardens?" Anna asked. She was deeply disappointed in her sister.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked in shock. How did she know about that?

"We were outside and saw you at the gardens with a guy. We couldn't really saw who, but I wouldn't have thought that it was... _him _out of all people." Anna sneered. She was really happy when she saw that her sister was interacting with someone. She thought maybe she will ask the man who swept Elsa off her feet to tell her how to get along with her, so she can maybe rebuild their relationship after thirteen years, but now that she saw it was that jerk from the docks, she didn't know what to say.

Elsa didn't know what the big deal was. Though she was wondering why Hiccup didn't tell her that he already met Anna, but it was obvious that there was some tension between the two.

"And does that bother you, Anna?" she asked her sister. Anna frowned slightly. Of course it did! But she couldn't let that trouble her sister, this was her night. And if it's Hiccup she wants to spend it with, then she just have to bear with it. She very reluctantly forced a smile on her face.

"No, it doesn't. I'm happy you found yourself a nice guy to spend time with." Anna replied to Elsa's relief and Hiccup's astonishment. Anna was fine with her sister spending time with him? No, it's obvious that she was faking it, so she wouldn't upset Elsa. For the first time since he met her, he started to feel a little respect for the princess for being able to fake that she didn't hate his guts to make her sister happy. Maybe she wasn't such a brat after all. Hans then interrupted.

"Anna, I think we should tell the Queen why did we interrupt her time with this..." Hans managed to shut his mouth just in time before he insulted Hiccup in front of Elsa. It was obvious that the Queen grew fond of him, it would be unwise to upset the queen when she was about to ask for her blessing for his marriage with Anna. So he used another term instead. "Fine gentleman." he finished with a grimace, which didn't go unnoticed by Hiccup. But he didn't mind. He was with Elsa, having a good time and Anna didn't ruin it by throwing a tantrum over her sister's date with him. Hiccup decided if Anna was willing to keep her cool for them, he could do the same for her and Hans. Anna smiled and took a hold of Hans' hand before speaking.

"Uhm, Elsa, me and Hans... well..." Anna faltered, then cleared her throat. "We would like..."

"Your blessing..." Hans spoke up, deciding to help her out. Anna chuckled and finished the sentence in unison with Hans "For our marriage." they finished.

Elsa was speechless and so was Hiccup. "Marriage?" they said together. Elsa didn't see that coming. "I... I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"I'm with you on that." Hiccup admitted. This girl agreed to marry a man she had just met today? Just when he started to think more of her.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details yet, but there will be soup, ice cream and... wait would we live here?" Anna asked Hans after happily informing her sister of their wedding plans.

"Here?" Elsa asked, more shocked than before.

"Absolutely." Hans agreed.

"Oh, maybe we could invite your brothers to stay with us."

Elsa was stunned, Hiccup was a little amused by the scene.

"Wow, already moving in. Is it feel rushed, or did their relationship really progress this well?" He whispered to Elsa. Maybe the queen would have laughed at his comment, if it wasn't her sister he was talking about. So she just glared at Hiccup and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Now Hiccup was stunned.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in shock, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hiccup, this is my sister you are talking about." she said sharply, then turned back to the pair. Her sister was still busy discussing her wedding with her groom, but Elsa interrupted them.

"Anna, slow down!" she said loudly to gain her sister's attention. "No one's brother is coming here and no one is getting married." she stated.

"What?" Anna asked with on a hurt tone.

"Can I please talk to you... alone?" Elsa asked.

"No." Anna replied, pulling Hans close to her by his arm. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Hiccup was starting to feel a little uncomfortable in this agreement. "I'll just be over there if you need me." he was about to go, but he felt himself pulled back by his arm. He turned to see it was Elsa who pulled him back looking at him with a slightly pleading look.

"Please, help me." she asked him. The sight of Elsa's desperate look and the pleading tone she spoke was something he could not ignore, but who was he to tell Princess Anna who to marry or who to marry not.

"Elsa, I don't think your sister would take it well if I talked into her love life. Our first meeting and first impression on each other was already bad enough as it is." He told the queen, but then he realized his mistake.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked him. She didn't understand. What could Anna possibly hold against such a nice guy as Hiccup. Hiccup exchanged a glance with Anna, both of them looking a little worried and for the first time both of them wanted the same, to not upset Elsa by revealing they troublesome encounter.

"Nothing." they both answered together with nervous looks on their faces. Elsa wasn't fooled, but she decided to drop it for now, there was a more important matter at hand.

"We'll get back to this later." she said, then she turned to her sister. "For now, the point is, Anna, you can't marry a man you just met." she said firmly. Anna however wasn't done.

"You can, if it's true love." she replied. Elsa sighed. Her sister was so young and immature. She had just met this man. How could this be true love. For all she knew, this Prince Hans could be just marrying Anna to marry into their royal family and get close to the throne of Arendelle.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" she asked as if talking to a young child, which Anna didn't take so well.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" she answered. Elsa felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She had been shutting people out in order to prevent herself from hurting them, but her sister throwing this in her face was stinging like a slap. And with that everything came back to her. The fear of her powers, the pain of her loneliness through those years and pairing with a new feeling, anger at her sister. It was all resurfacing and she felt herself losing control. She had to get out of there.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." she told her sister sharply. "Now, excuse me."

"Your highness, may I say a few words?" Hans tried to talk to her, but was turned down without a second thought.

"No. You may not. And I think you should leave now." she told him. She was about to continue her way, but Hiccup stopped her.

"Elsa, is everything alright?" he noticed how the queen became from calm and confident to upset and nervous. He understood that the argument she just had with Anna upset her, but something was off. When Anna snapped at her, she didn't just get hurt, but also afraid. Like she thought something bad was gonna happen. Anna and Hans may have not noticed it, but he did, and he found it strange. 'Why is she so nervous all of a sudden?'

Elsa relaxed a little when she heard his voice. He once again sent through a sense of calmness through her and made her feel at ease, but with Anna's cruel words still ringing in her ear, she couldn't calm down. She felt like breaking down, throwing herself in his arms and begging him to get her out of there, but she knew she couldn't show weakness. If she lets her guard down, if she lets her emotions run wild, things are going to get real bad, real soon. And Hiccup was the last person on the world she wanted to hurt. Next to her sister, of course. With a heavy heart, she spoke up.

"I'm fine, thank you, Hiccup. But I think you should leave now." It broke her heart to send him away, but she knew it was for the best. Hiccup was just as much hurt by this. She wanted to object, but when she saw Elsa's pleading look she just didn't have the strength to do so. Her look clearly said that she wanted to be alone. Hiccup hated it, but he felt like he could do anything for this woman and if she wanted him to leave, then he did.

"Alright." he agreed. "Thank you for your hospitality, your majesty." he told her dryly. Elsa weakly nodded to him then turned to a guard standing next to her.

"The party's over, close the gates." That was the moment when all hell broke loose.

"What?!" came the voice of a shocked Anna. She rushed after her sister and grabber her hand, accidentally pulling her glove off in the process. "Elsa, no!"

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa exclaimed as she reached for it, but Anna pulled it back.

"Elsa, please, I can't live like this anymore!" Anna pleaded to her sister. Hiccup was surprised about the princess' outburst and heartbroken pleading. He didn't know an Anna like this existed, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

'Neither do I.' Elsa replied in her head. But that was the way it had to be. So she ignored her sister's pleads. "Then leave!" she told her coldly, then turned away and went on her way. Anna was speechless. She couldn't understand, why her sister pushed her away.

"What have I ever done to you?!" she shouted after Elsa, her voice full of despair.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa replied.

"No!" Anna was having none of it. Her sister spent the last thirteen years locked up in a room and she had enough of it. "Why do shut me out?! Why do you shut everyone out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough!" Elsa yelled as she turned back, accidentally letting go of a bolt of her magical ice, which covered the floor in ice, with huge icy spikes pointing upwards, almost impaling Anna and Hiccup. Said princess and viking were completely and utterly shocked as were everyone else in the room. They stared at the icicles that almost impaled them in horror.

Elsa backed away to the door. It happened. After thirteen years of carefully hiding it, it happened. They now knew. Knew of her powers. And their reactions was just as she expected. She heard several people mumbling about "sorcery" or "whichcraft". But there were two people whose reaction she feared most. She looked at Anna and Hiccup, both staring at the ice in horror, but then they looked at her and as they did, their expressions of shock became one of concern. They saw that Elsa was probably even more scared than them. Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and fled the room, leaving Hiccup to wonder, 'What the hell just happened?'

**AN: Hi, guys! Here is the newest chapter, which could have been done sooner, but I spent my time writing a new fic. However, that was Modern AU and I decided I want nothing to do with that, so I abandoned the project.**

"**Can I just say something crazy?" I was thinking, what if I turn this story form Hiccelsa and Kristanna to Hiccanna and Kristelsa with a twist towards the end. I'll consider it, but until then, enjoy this chapter.**

**My Monday and Tuesday is still free. I'll start school on Wednesday, so maybe I'll do a little Frozen oneshot I have in mind for a while now.**

**Until then, take care!**


End file.
